


Don't Run From Me

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loving McCree, M/M, Mercy won't stop until these boys work shit out, Mpreg, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Past Kidnapping, Sad Hanzo Shimada, Supportive McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hanzo was kidnapped by an organization of alphas. When he is recused he avoids his alpha, Jesse McCree like the plagueIs McCree losing his partner? Or is there something Hanzo isn't telling him
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Run From Me

“Please Angie, ya gotta help me out he won’t talk to me!” McCree pleaded with the doctor

“I’m sorry Jesse, I know he is your lover but due to patient confidentiality, I am not allowed to tell you anything” Angela repeated to McCree. It had been a week since Overwatch had recovered their kidnapped agent, Hanzo. He had been kidnapped by an organization that was targeting omegas. It had taken Overwatch far too long to get him back, in Jesse McCree’s opinion. 

McCree hadn’t expected Hanzo to be straight back to normal after getting home as they found him in pretty rough conditions, but avoiding him entirely? That was way worse than what McCree could have ever imagined. Desperate for answers, McCree had gone to the onsite doctor, Angela Ziegler, the only one who had seen him constantly since he had come home, surely the doctor could shed some light on the situation? 

McCree let out a defeated sigh and slumped down into a chair, raking a hand through his hair. There was some silence before a soft sigh came from Angela as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t say much, but I _can_ organize a meeting between you two, although it may not be something he approves of” McCre let out a sad huff of a laugh

“Like he’d agree to come n meet with me, every time I’ve entered a room that he’s in for the past week he’s bolted like a scared hare” McCree shook his head, the plan would never work. His omega was avoiding him like the plague, was it because his kidnappers were mostly alphas? Surely he knew that McCree would never hurt him… right?

“It’s against what I normally believe in but… I am willing to tell a white lie that it is just a normal check-up, I will not inform him that you are here” Angela frowned, a spark of hope flickering in McCree’s chest

“What time?”

“Tomorrow, 10 am”

~~~~

McCree was pacing back and forth like a caged dog, waiting for Angela and Hanzo to walk in at any moment. Hanzo would be furious with both him and Angela for setting this up, but there was no going forward if Hanzo kept running from his problems.

The sound of the door whirring open brought McCree out of his thoughts, his heart lightly skipping a beat when Hanzo walked in followed closely behind by Angela. The second Hanzo laid eyes on McCree, he froze and began to frown.

“Dr Ziegler… what is he doing here” Hanzo asked firmly

“Hanzo; McCree and I both agree that you should have a chat” Hanzo’s frown seemed to deepen at this point

“I do not wish to talk to him, I do-”

“Well, I wanna talk to you” McCree stated firmly. Observing Hanzo’s body language, McCree could see that Hanzo was not angry, he was scared despite his best efforts to convince the others in the room that he wasn’t. The archer had his arms wrapped around himself and was unconsciously trying to make himself smaller.

“Please Hanzo, 10 minutes,” McCree pleaded. Hanzo’s eyes raked up and down McCree before letting out a small grunt of approval.

“Good, I will be right outside the door” Angela smiled before walking out, the automatic door shutting behind her leaving the two in silence.

“Tell me what I’ve done, Hanzo. Tell me an’ I’ll try an’ fix it” McCree started off

“You haven’t done anything, McCree” Hanzo replied, looking at the floor

“Then why ave you been avoidin me ever since you got back? Fuck darlin, I can’t help you recover if you jus push me away!” McCree exclaimed. The evidence of the abuse Hanzo had suffered in the hands of the alpha organization was clear as day even if Hanzo tried to hide it. He was covered in bruises, cuts, teeth marks and scratches. Despite the baggy clothes Hanzo wore, there were some he couldn’t hide.

“I am not a child, I do not need coddling!” Hanzo spat back

“I ain’t tryin to coddle you! You’re my partner an’ partners help each other with shit like this!” McCree could feel himself getting angry, angry because Hanzo was being as stubborn as ever.  
“It’s not that simple” Hanzo replied in a quieter tone of voice as McCree began to raise his 

“How is it not simple?! I love you Hanzo! If you don’t wanna be with me anymore just tell me! I’d rather you’d just tell me then lead me around like this. Is it because I’m an alpha? I’m sorry that ya kidnappers were alphas but you know I’d never hurt ya, I-”

“I’m pregnant!” McCree’s heart dropped and his blood turned to ice as those words met his ears, shutting him up instantly. You could have heard a pin drop as McCree turned to look at Hanzo, seeing the archer had tears welling up in his eyes.

“Y-You’re… they…” McCree muttered as his brain began to piece together what Hanzo had just said

“I was a toy to them… they never used protection, I’m nothing but a whore now. A whore pregnant with some random alpha’s pup” Hanzo spat.

Within the span of two seconds, McCree was across the room and had gathered Hanzo into his arms.

“Don’t you dare say those things about yourself, you hear me?” McCree stated firmly as he held Hanzo tightly.

“But I-

“No buts. Jesus Hanzo… I’m so sorry that they, they… fuck” McCree tucked the archer’s head below his chin, relaxing slightly when he felt Hanzo’s grip on himself loosen as he threaded his arms around McCree’s torso.

“I didn’t want it… I never wanted it Jesse” Hanzo’s voice wobbled as spoke

“I believe you babydoll, it’s alright,” McCree said gently. Finally, Hanzo’s walls that he had built up in the past week crumbled and he began to sob, clinging to and crying into McCree’s shirt

“Shhh, it’s alright sugar, I’m here” McCree hushed him, brushing back his inky black hair. The two stood together for a while, Hanzo needed this release and McCree wanted to give it to him, however, they did have something they needed to discuss.

“What are you plannin on doin?” McCree asked, feeling Hanzo slightly tense in his arms

“I’m… not sure, Dr Ziegler says I still have some time to consider my options” McCree nodded and pulled away slightly, placing a hand on Hanzo’s tear-stained cheek

“Whatever you decide honeybun, I’m with you, no matter what,” McCree said, emphasizing the ending 

“Even if I chose to keep the child?” Hanzo questioned

“Even if you chose to keep the baby” McCree repeated back to him. Hanzo seemed to deflate and relax slightly like a weight had been lifted from him.

“How about we get you to the mess hall and we have some food, I hear Ana’s cookin tonight” McCree smiled

“That sounds wonderful… I love you Jesse” Hanzo sniffled causing Jesse to smile before leaning down and capturing the archer’s lips, something he longingly missed 

“I love you too”


End file.
